


[VID] Fifty Shades Darker

by momosansovino



Series: Fifty Shades of Luthor [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Clark Kent, Dom!Lex, Fanvids, Leather glove fetish, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Red Kryptonite, Sub!Clark, Top Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: "My rumpus room also comes equipped with Red Solar Lamps, and, of course, kryptonite. "- Lex Luthor 《Superman: Doomsday》
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Fifty Shades of Luthor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974481
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	[VID] Fifty Shades Darker

Plot: 

Lex and Clark breaks up, and Clark stews about it. Lex, on the other hand, drowns himself in parties and girls. He throws a ton of parties and invites everyone. So of course, the Daily Plant sends reporters, and Clark unfortunately is appointed to cover all news related Lex. Thus, he has to repeatedly endure watching Lex flirts his way through the swarm of girls. In one of Lex's 1920s theme party, Clark finally snaps and decides enough is enough. 

Clark phones Lex, stumbles on words, and is unable to say he misses Lex.

Amused by Clark's behavior, Lex decides to take actions. In a day or two, he encounters Superman, and invites Superman to dine with him - conveniently it's Valentine's day. 

Thus, on the said date, Perry can't find Clark anywhere. (Why are you trying to get people to work on Valentine's day Perry come on lol.)

Clark boards Lex's yacht at Mexico gulf and they enjoy a pleasant dinner and of course, sex after that in the red room is also more than pleasant. Clark loves red solar lamps and misses Lex's touch and Lex is just as crazy about Clark. 

They get back together. 

Meanwhile, one of Lex's minions finds some red Kryptonite. They bring the mineral to Lex who instantly realizes that red kryptonite is very different than green kryptonite. 

Exposing Clark to red kryptonite sparks some divine effect, and Lex, a sadistic genius, decides to use red kryptonite for recreational sex, in some carefully measured scientific method. 

Clark fucking loves it. 

Some months later, they meet Bruce in one of many Lex's parties. Bruce is very interested in Clark and mocks him for being a Luthor pet. He tries to break them up, but Clark is unhinged. Hearing rumors that Lexcorp possesses a weapon that can turn Superman into a sobbing pile of lust, Batman breaks into Lexcorp R&D and stoles the red kryptonite. 

Superman tracks down Batman to get the stolen property back. Batman uses the red kryptonite on Superman. To his bewilderment, Superman inhales and instantly leaves the battlefield to find Lex. 

"Bruce, funny of you to think that Clark will fuck anybody under the influence of red kryptonite." Lex smiles dangerously. "Bad news for you. He only fucks me."

There goes one obstacle. 

Another subplot is Lex, Clark, Lois love triangle, Lois is Lex's ex. She warns Clark that Lex can not be saved. Clark suspects that there are still unresolved feelings between Lex and Lois and is jealous about it. (There are none!)

And then of course, after going through many challenges, some such us above, some such us Lex gets abducted, they are going to enter happy married life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun making this, below are some confessions:  
> \- BDSM plus red Kryptonite? I'm living in heaven, this is the heaven I want  
> \- This series of strictly Dom!Lex, Sub! Clark  
> \- Jesse's Lex, oh boy, one true sadist, I love you with all my heart and Clark's heart too  
> \- I enjoy Lex x Clark x Lois love triangle way more than I should  
> \- Batsy, I understand you are jealous, but this is clex, so uh, sorry not sorry lol


End file.
